Just Let It Out
by dk-joy
Summary: Sasuke goes crazy and attacks Naruto. Will anyone jump in and help? Or is everyone too scared of the Uchiha and Kyuubi? Warnings and disclaimer inside. Beginnings of Kakashi x Iruka


Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  Oh well… I'll just mess with the characters a while. Language (probably), angst (maybe…), the beginnings of shounen ai: Kakashi x Iruka (definitely!), at least hints of Naruto x Sasuke, fighting, possible OOCness, comedy/sarcasm, kind of random but it has a point!…if I think of anything else, I'll add it.

Note: This is my first Naruto fic, so be gentle! I'm not very good at fight scenes (that should be a warning, shouldn't it?) I don't know what happens with the whole curse mark on Sasuke during the Chuunin exam, so I made something up. Please forgive me! Any resemblance to what actually happens is sheer dumb luck. For now, this is a oneshot. Depending on how many people like this and review, it may become a series.

If anyone actually likes this, thank Maldorer. If I hadn't read "The Perfect Trap" I never would have gotten into the Naruto fandom and never would have thought of Kakashi x Iruka as a pairing. Bows deeply Thank you very much.

Just Let It Out!

No one really expected it to happen. It just sort of…did. One minute Uchiha Sasuke was bent over in pain, clutching the curse mark on his neck. The next, the dark-haired teen was snarling and leaping at his teammate, one Uzumaki Naruto. While they were known to start fighting for little or no reason, this specific incident was different. There was absolutely no provocation. In fact, Naruto had been in the process of helping Sasuke stand up. And for once, Sasuke had seemed willing to allow this.

He had just finished a particularly tough fight with another Chuunin applicant (who will remain nameless). His opponent was stretched out on the floor a few hundred feet away, being tended by members of his team and some professional healers (he needed it). The fights were seldom to the death here, unlike in many other ninja villages. Anyway…

For no reason that anyone could think of (gee…besides the curse mark!) Sasuke suddenly and brutally attacked Naruto. Normally when the two young men fought, they just used fists, but Sasuke immediately took out a kunai and shoved it into the blond's stomach. Needless to say, this did not make Naruto very happy (his stomach already hurt – he hadn't eaten in several hours.)

While he was surprised, he didn't just let Sasuke do what he wanted. As soon as he felt the sharp pain, he jumped back, causing the small knife to pull out of the wound. Then he looked Sasuke in the eye and said something very articulate.

"Huh! What was that for?" Scratch that last part. I meant to say ignorant.

Sasuke didn't really answer. He just kind of…snarled. Yep. That describes it very well. A snarl like a dog who's tired of being kicked. His head had been down this whole time, but now he raised it. His eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural light. He snarled again, uncoiled like a spring, and pounced on Naruto. Luckily for both of them, Naruto was ready this time.

He jerked back, narrowly avoiding another kunai aimed at his stomach. The knife whistled through the air an inch from its target. Sasuke didn't let that deter him. He immediately swung his arm back like a pendulum and nearly nailed Naruto. Said boy eeped and jumped back a few paces, trying to figure out what to do with his enraged comrade. He looked to the older ninja in the room who had been watching the whole time, but had yet to do anything about it.

The various Chuunin and Jounin in the room watched. That's all. This was probably because they knew that sleeping within Naruto was the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, who had nearly destroyed Konoha village years before. Naruto and Sasuke also knew this. What they didn't know was that the elders expected the fox to come out at anytime during this fight. None of the adults were willing to get between the heir of the powerful Uchiha clan and the boy who had the soul of the demon fox sleeping within. Not that they couldn't handle it or anything… right! Besides, this was an exam and this impromptu fight was a good way to test the two applicants.

Meanwhile, the boys had begun to fight again. Or, more accurately, Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto while the orange-clad boy tried to avoid dieing without turning a knife on his friend. Or turning into Kyuubi and killing his teammate.

You see, what the adults didn't realize was that Naruto was trying his best to avoid killing Sasuke. It would be easy to let at least some of the fox out. Just enough to help him beat Sasuke into unconsciousness. The problem was Naruto wouldn't be able to precisely control the demon if he let it out. He was pissed off at Sasuke for attacking him, but he knew that it wasn't because the boy wanted to. Somehow, he just knew that Sasuke would never want to fight him like this, unaware and not in control. If/when he was beaten by Sasuke, both boys would want it to be fair…well…as fair as a ninja battle can be. It wouldn't matter otherwise.

So while Naruto tried to keep the demon in and Sasuke's mind was dormant, controlled by an uncontrollable rage, the adults watched, hoping that Naruto would get mad enough to let the demon out. With all of the experienced ninja around, you would think that one would figure out how hard Naruto was trying to hold back. But no one did…oh yeah. Except Iruka.

It wasn't a Jounin with years of combat experience, but a mere (whatever!) Chuunin that realized where the real fight was. Iruka had nearly raised Naruto, despite the fact that the demon fox had killed his parents. Despite his hatred for the fox, he cared for the cocky little ninja. Because of the years he spent as Naruto's friend, parent, and teacher, he could read the boy better than anyone, including his current teacher, the silver-haired pervert, Kakashi.

Iruka knew that Naruto was holding back and he thought he knew why. Not only did Naruto not want to lose control, he also liked Sasuke (despite all indications to the contrary.) Iruka knew that if Naruto could, or thought he could, control the fox, he would have let it out by now. Naruto was just waiting, hoping Sasuke would tire out or that one of the other ninja would jump in. The pleading look he sent Iruka's way just confirmed it.

While Iruka was discovering this, the Hokage of Konoha watched the fight with interest. When the combatants happened to come near, he also caught a glimpse of Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi was watching, looking bored as always, but Iruka was taut as a bowstring. The Hokage couldn't think of why the Chuunin would be so uptight. Naruto was getting away with minimal injuries and the seal would surely break soon. Even though the fox had been sealed within the boy, the seal had been breaking over the past few years, and the Hokage knew it was only a matter of time before the seal broke completely. Maybe Iruka was thinking about what would happen when the seal broke. Yes. That must be it.

Kakashi watched the proceedings with interest, despite his seeming nonchalance. He felt a small swelling of pride in his team, two of whom were fighting right now. He admired Naruto's control. He never thought he had it in him. He was surprised at how well he was dodging. And why hadn't the fox come out? Oh well. All in due time…hmm…

What has Iruka all riled up? Kakashi knew that Naruto was a student of Iruka's before, but he'd never had much cause to pay attention to the quiet Chuunin. But the man's chakra seemed to be out of control right now. His ki had flared up all of a sudden. He seemed worried or something. Oh well. He'd get over it. What's he doing now? What's he writing on that scroll? Who knows. Who cares.

Iruka watched and got more and more frustrated. He knew he was radiating worry, but he didn't really care. When would Naruto realize that he couldn't win like this? Or maybe… he knew he couldn't win. He just hoped that someone would help. No. Naruto wouldn't just sit around and let himself be killed. So what was he waiting for? Iruka got more agitated just thinking about it. He felt eyes turn to him. Probably the boys' lazy teacher. He wanted to turn around and yell at the man, but didn't feel that that would be particularly productive. So he pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

Kakashi saw that Iruka's note was addressed to Naruto. Where did he think he was going? Was he gonna write a letter and dash off to do something? 'Sorry Naruto, I had to piss. The first part of your fight was cool. Sorry I had to miss the rest?' Who knew… huh!

Iruka mumbled "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Then he shoved his way through the crowd gathered around the fight. Several people turned to watch the teacher with the horizontal scar across his nose force his way to the front. They continued to watch as the man took off his flak jacket and crouched down, watching the fight intently with a scroll sticking out of his pocket. After a particularly hard blow to Naruto's back, the two fighters were several hundred feet away from each other. That's when Iruka got between them.

As Sasuke charged Naruto, Iruka vanished and reappeared between them, facing Naruto. He only had time to make three swift signs with his hands, but that's all he needed. The sword that Sasuke had been charging toward Naruto with pierced Iruka's back at the same time that the teacher's whole body glowed red.

A shock wave centered on the man's heart shot out, knocking both Naruto and Sauske back several feet. Iruka's headband flew off of his head, coming to rest near Naruto. The sword in his back zoomed out and fell near Sasuke where he lay unconscious for a few moments. Naruto looked up to see Iruka fall, as if in slow-motion, to his knees. The teacher that had saved Naruto's life and given him confidence many times before closed his eyes. The red glow around Iruka's body abruptly disappeared. His body gave a jerk, and his eyes flew open. Blood ran down his chin as he looked Naruto in the eyes and whispered "read." Then he sighed and fell. Blood splattered on the ground, some splashing Naruto's face. A letter fluttered to the ground next to Naruto's hand. It had his name written on it.

Knowing he had little time before Sasuke charged again (and being the intensely curious guy that he is), Naruto quickly opened it and read what was inside. Then he stood up, with his head down and his eyes shaded. "I won't waste this opportunity. Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Then he looked up and grinned.

The adults were rather surprised when Naruto suddenly transformed into the fox demon they all feared. He swooped down on Sasuke, who had already gotten up and was ready for him. The battle that ensued was short and decisive. The fox won hands down. Sasuke's enhanced strength was no match for the fox's experience and cunning. Soon, Sasuke was knocked out and Naruto had changed back, not because he tried to, but because he had exhausted so much chakra fighting earlier. He grinned at the Hokage, gave a thumbs-up, and passed out next to Sasuke.

Only then did the adults come forward. Some rushed to the boys to carry them to the hospital. Others, including Kakashi, walked toward the fallen teacher. The Hokage nodded to the people taking the boys off, said "give them the best care," and followed Kakashi.

The crowd parted and let both groups through. About twenty people formed a tight circle around Iruka's body. Then someone realized something. "He's…alive?" Kakashi said dumbly.

Later, at the hospital…

Sasuke and Naruto found themselves in beds in the same room of the hospital.

"What the…what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"Cause I kicked your ass, dude!" Naruto boasted. "Or at least…the fox did. With help from…"

"From who?" Sasuke asked (wanting to know so he could kick their ass).

Naruto, knowing his teammate as well as he did, realized what he was thinking and decided to nip that thought in the bud. "Iruka-sensei. He…died. He said in this letter that he put a seal on me so that I could control the fox. And it worked! I got you good! But…he died."

Sasuke grunted. "But…why don't I remember anything?" He asked quietly.

"Well…you kind of… were under the influence of that curse mark. Remember?"

"Umm…not really. If I did, would I be asking you?" Sasuke paused, then asked, "So what did I do?"

"Not much. Just attacked me with murderous intent. Nothing new." Naruto sniffed. "But none of the adults jumped in to help. They all expected me to do it on my own. But I didn't want to…"

"Didn't want to what?" Sasuke prompted after several seconds of silence.

"I…didn't want to kill you. I thought…if I let the fox out, it would kill you. And I still wanted to spar with you, so…"

"Hn." Sasuke paused a minute. "I would have done the same. Not let it out, I mean. I'd like to…spar with you too." He admitted shyly (shy? Sasuke? It could happen…in my dreams…)

Just then, Kakashi walked in and interrupted the moment (he's good at that, ne?) "Do you want to see Iruka-sensei or not? If so, hurry up. You two aren't hurt that bad." Then he started walking out of the door.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but it bounced right off of Naruto, who was feeling awfully confused.

"Sensei?" He whispered.

In Iruka's room…

"Sensei! You're alive! I thought Kakashi was just…I don't know…lying as usual…" Naruto finished lamely.

"Would I do that?" Kakashi said, innocent face in place.

The two boys just looked at him. "He he…" Kakashi sweatdropped. "I guess I would…"

"Hmm? Naruto? Did you die too?" Iruka said, obviously disoriented.

"Umm…we're alive, sensei." Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Oh." The scarred man said. "How…"

"Your seal helped me control the demon and I kicked Sasuke's butt! OUCH!" Naruto said excitedly, then yelped when Sasuke slapped him on the back of his head.

"We are grateful, sensei." Sasuke said humbly. (Ack! Soooo OOC!)

"Umm…OK. I think I hit my head or something…" Iruka looked confused, seeing how sedate the two were acting.

"Eh, he he…anyway. Children, you should probably go back to your room. I'm sure there's some tests or something that the doctors need to take…or something…" Kakashi said uncertainly.

The two boys looked at Kakashi, who looked slightly impatient and Iruka (who looked ready to sleep for a few days) and shrugged. They both tried to walk out of the door at the same time and got into a fight to see who would back down and let the other go first. Kakashi sighed and pushed Naruto out of the door, then Sasuke. Then he firmly shut the door behind the two still-bickering boys and locked it. The sounds of their quarreling could still be heard for a few minutes as they made their way back to their room.

Kakashi sighed, this time in relief, and turned to Iruka. "What?" He asked the Chuunin looking at him with suspicion clearly written on his face.

"No. I'm asking you what. What do you want with me? You've been dying to ask me something, haven't you?" Iruka said, his voice growing stronger with each word.

Kakashi sighed again (doing that a lot, aren't we?) "Well…just what was your plan?"

It was Iruka's turn to sigh. "Well I certainly wasn't planning on living…" Kakashi's head shot up.

"Why not?" He asked the dark-haired teacher.

"Umm…well…the signs I made…"

"I was wondering… 'heart', 'protection', and 'death' were the gestures, if I'm not mistaken. Just what were you trying to…"

"I didn't think it would do anything. I picked those hoping something would happen. And also because they look similar to 'fox', 'stop' and 'power'. I wanted Naruto to think I was somehow sealing the fox's power and making it more manageable…"

"Hmm…the mysterious letter, huh? You told him you were giving him better control over the fox." Iruka nodded. "Instead of killing you, the spell searched your heart and saw you wanted to protect Naruto. To do this, it pushed the boys back and made you appear to be dead. Hmm…"

"…I didn't think it would work. I thought the combination would take my life to protect Naruto. And if it didn't actually work, I was hoping Sasuke killing me would…loosen Naruto up. Make him…"

"Make him…the seal? He…didn't want to let the seal go, did he? Why didn't I see it? And how did you?" Kakashi asked, amazed at the deviousness and perceptiveness of his younger colleague.

"I guess I know him better than most people. Even you?" Iruka hazarded.

Kakashi looked at the Chuunin, who was blushing lightly, and laughed. Not a fake or menacing laugh, but a real laugh at the innocent face that the teacher was trying to pull. "I guess you're right." He replied.

Iruka blushed again and Kakashi laughed again, harder. "Ya know…I could get used to this. You're all right, Iruka. I always thought you were a real stick in the mud, but I guess you have more guts than I gave you credit for." Kakashi got serious all of a sudden. "And you did what I would have done if I had only realized what was happening. Maybe I could use your expertise. Will you help me train Naruto more? He doesn't have to know. Just help me come up with lesson plans. Ways to test him. I bet you test others as harshly as you test yourself. I like that."

Kakashi grinned, his eyes little crescent moons and Iruka nodded, already coming up with plans.

"I'd like that…"

Owari…or is it? You decide.

Author's Note: Please read and review! I liked writing this fic and hoped y'all liked reading it. While the fic seemed random, the whole point was to show what a sweetie Iruka is and to get Kakashi interested.

PS – This is the most I've ever posted at one time. Don't know what came over me. I was just psyched or something… Now that I'm looking at it, it's not as good as I would have liked, but…it's OK, I guess. I'm so insecure! Argh! Please read and review – I appreciate helpful comments.


End file.
